The invention relates to a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) which produces an output frequency that varies in response to an applied voltage (or current). Such oscillators are useful in phase locked loop (PLL) applications which can employ digital techniques to obtain precise signal frequencies over a broad frequency spectrum. VCO circuits using monolithic silicon integrated circuit (IC) approaches have proven to be difficult. The best wideband circuits employ only NPN signal transistors in order to take fullest advantage of the transistor capability. The best circuits have rather large temperature versus frequency drifts and require temperature compensation. The basic drift is related to transistor V.sub.BE which changes at about 2 MV/C..degree. which represents a 0.33%/C..degree. drift. Typically when such a circuit is compensated the drift is reduced to about 0.06%. Beyond this point second order effects set in and simple compensation is of little avail.